Monster Lab
150px|right|Monster LabWould you dare enter the rather unorthodox Monster Lab of Dr. Viktor? Through his experiments, discover how to extract Monster Cells from monsters and use them to rank up identical ones, as well as how to craft brand new monster eggs from Cells. The Lab The Monster lab is available to players once they reach level 20. Once repaired, the lab can be upgraded to allow more features: The maximum rank you can reach is limited by the Monster Lab's level: upgrade it to take full advantage of the Monster Cells! Donate You can request or donate Monster Cells to your teammates using the Team Chat. Donating Cells will reward you with XP, Gold, and War Coins! The number of cells a player can receive/donate is restricted by their player level and the rarity of the cells requested: Features Shop= Dr. Viktor is always on the lookout for new Monster Cells. Visit his Shop regularly to discover new selections of Monster Cells available for purchase! The shop is where players may purchase cells. The selection rotates every 12 hours. Most cells cost 24px|Gems but rare monsters may be purchased for 20px|Gold when available. The purchase price increases with subsequent purchases. Sales are a regular occurrence where cells may be purchased at a discounted price or more cells may be purchased at a time. |-| Extract= You can earn Monster Cells as rewards throughout the game, and also extract them directly from a monster. But be careful, that monster will disappear completely in the process! When cells are extracted from a monster, any equipped runes or relics are removed for free and returned to storage for equipping. Only duplicate monsters may be extracted, players cannot extract cells from their last of that monster. Every extraction guarantees 50 cells of that monster. However, these results increase with each level of the monster being extracted. The number of cells extracted from a monster is 50 + (Monster Level x 0.5) with a maximum of 100 cells. Extracting from a monster takes time. This extraction time increases by 2 minutes for each level of the monster. For epic and legendary monsters only, players may extract elemental cells instead of monster cells. Elemental cells may be used to replace monster cells of a different monster of the same element in crafting and ranking up. For epic monsters, the extracted elemental cells will be one of the two elements that the monster is while extracting elemental cells from a legendary monster will guarantee elemental cells of that single element. The amount of elemental cells extracted from an epic monster are .15 x (50 + (Monster Level x 0.5)). The amount of elemental cells extracted from a legendary monster .20 x (50 + (Monster Level x 0.5)). |-| Rank Up= Each type of Monster Cell can be used to rank up monsters of the same kind. Ranked-up monsters can level up beyond their natural maximum level, thus becoming stronger, faster, and more resilient than their peers! Each time a monster ranks up, it is able to level up an additional 5 levels. However, upon reaching rank 5, it is able to level up an additional 10 levels. Additionally, a ranked up monster requires more 24px|Food to level up than regular monsters. The amount of 24px|Food required increases by 10% every time the monster levels up. |-| Craft= Once you have collected enough Monster Cells, you can place them into a crafting pod to create a brand new egg. You can use Elementium or Elemental Cells to replace missing Monster Cells. Crafting takes time. Once an egg is crafted, it will be placed in the hatchery. |-| Vault= All the Cells you own are stored in this place. You can have a look at your collection at any time! Elementium/Elemental Cells Monster Cells are pieces of monsters you can use to craft or upgrade other monsters of the same kind. There are as many different kinds of Monster Cells as there are monsters in the game! 16px|Elementium is the rarest and most precious of all Monster Cells. It may be used in place of ANY monster cell when ranking up or crafting a monster. However, in order to craft a monster, a player must have at least 80 monster cells. 16px|Elementium can be obtained as dungeon rewards, roulette spin rewards, battles, and other rewards but cannot be donated. Elemental cells can replace the missing Monster Cells of any monster of a specific element you want to craft or rank up. As Elemental Cells are very valuable, they cannot be donated in Team Chat. Like elementium, players but have a minimum of 80 monster cells in order to use elemental cells for the remainder. Unlike elementium, a minimum number of monster cells is also required in order to rank up a monster using elemental cells. Unlike normal Legendary, Elementium and Elemental Cells cannot be used to replace Nemesis and Warmaster cells Pods In order to extract, rank up, or craft monsters, a pod must be available. The first pod is always free. If, however, it is occupied, players may temporarily purchase another pod for 24px|Gems. Common, uncommon, and rare monsters cost 1 24px|Gems, epic monsters cost 11 24px|Gems, and legendary monsters cost 14 24px|Gems. Gallery bg-crystals-unlock_v1.png Category:Special Area